Hostile
by Foxheart
Summary: Brambleclaw hates Ashfur, and vice versa. They're both fighting over one fiery female and when she goes missing, can they band together to find her? First fanfic!
1. Chapter I

"Brambleclaw," the cat spat coolly, although his blue eyes were lit with horrid terror. The tom's pale, flecked gray fur was rising steadily, hoping the tabby wouldn't disgrace him in front of the other warriors.

Thornclaw and Sorreltail, who had been on their way to the fresh-kill pile, turned back to look at the large, dark tabby, and the small, speckled gray tom.

"Ashfur?" Mewed Thornclaw, his green eyes lit with amusement as he glanced at his brother's mate, who's own amber optics gleamed with wonder. Uncomfortably, Ashfur nodded, his tail tip flicking.

There was another pair of eyes – one of them gleaming blue, the other pair hueless and un-seeing.

Rainwhisker, a dark gray tom, and a friend of Ashfur's, and Longtail, a pale, blind tabby with a nick in his ear, sat down next to Thornclaw, their eyes glittering with simple amusement.

Ashfur's whiskers twitched as he glared openly at Brambleclaw, the tabby with a pelt dark as night and eyes bright as flame glared down at him, hostility glittering in his flicker-flame eyes.

"Brambleclaw," he swallowed, his ears twitching slightly. "Look, is there really any need for this? We're drawing... erm... unnecessary attention..."

The massive tom's tail tip gestured toward's the camp exit. "Then we'll take it out of camp," he hissed, menace filling his voice. "I hate you, Ashfur, for taking Squirrelflight away from me, after how close we were on the journey. She'd never loved anyone but me, and I'll make sure she never loves anyone but me!"

Ashfur felt his fur prickle with unease – Brambleclaw was a loyal ThunderClan warrior, even though he shared a dark bloodline with the massively shadow-hearted cat named Tigerstar. Ashfur's own father had been the heroic Runningwind, and he wondered, if not for the first time, if his father's murderer would kill Ashfur as well.

A flash of bright fur caught Ashfur's nervous eye, and he winced rawly as a beautiful ginger she-cat appeared from the tunnel, twinkling jade eyes glowing with shock as she glanced around – two toms, one of them muscular dark tabby, one of them gray-flecked and blue-eyed, were hissing at each other.

"Ashfur?" She meowed, her eyes gently glowing as she padded forward. Ashfur felt his fur prickle, and a rough purr tore from his clutched throat as she pressed her dark cinnamon pelt against his own flecked coat, and his blue eyes met her green gaze.

"I – I'm alright, Squirrelflight..."

The fiery femme's soft, electric-filled green eyes tore from Ashfur and glared into furious slits, slicing through Brambleclaw's thin dark fur, and through to his heart, which chilled him.

_Squirrelflight... you can't love him... you love me..._ he thought silently, his ears drooping when she stalked forward, tail bristly and orange as a fox's. Her striking jade eyes were like pools of melting emerald. Her pelt was that of the setting sun, fiery and filled with flame.

"Brambleclaw," she spat, venom hurling into his face and melting his high hopes that she'd realized that _he_ was stronger, smarter, braver – and could easily care for her – and not Ashfur.

"Squirrelflight..." The pale gray tom's sky-blue eyes, dark as the hearts of ShadowClan warriors, were troubled. He padded forward, and did the unspeakable – he _pressed his flecked muzzle into that ginger fur_!

Brambleclaw's rage consumed him, fury tingled his paws, and anger swept over him like a wave of the sun-drown-place water, and he choked on his own strong hatred for this cat.

Squirrelflight's mint gaze petrified him, rooted him to the spot, and her bright ginger fur glimmered like the flames of StarClan's hell. Seething rage, Brambleclaw's hiss sounded to the ears of all of the gathered cats.

Twining her ginger tail with Ashfur's flecked gray one, she whirled on Brambleclaw, and the small pair walked side by side, away. Quickly, the gathered cats scattered, and the dark tabby hung his head in shame. He could never have Squirrelflight.

* * *

**Well, that's the first, short chapter. I'm sorry it's so short - but at least I got it up. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or later tonight, or something. Please review:3**


	2. Chapter II

Pale sunlight filtered through the cracked roof of the warriors' den. Brambleclaw lifted his head, blinking, feeling the cold emptiness of the free space beside him. Bowing his head, he shared a glare with Ashfur, who sat a little ways off, Squirrelflight's head buried in his flecked fur.

Brambleclaw's fur rose, and he stood, shaking the leaves from his dark tabby pelt, and shoved Ashfur on his way out of the den. Empty anger filled him with a deep hatred for the small tom. Ashfur threw him a cold look – and Brambleclaw knew their grudge would go deep.

Squirrelflight let out an impatient hiss as Brambleclaw passed by her and Ashfur, and she recoiled as he whirled on her.

However, his amber gaze met her jade one, and instead of smug satisfaction, there was a lonely sadness. _She wishes I'd apologize... well, that's not going to happen. Hawkfrost hasn't done anything wrong, and yet Squirrelflight wants to torment me by hating him._

_No. She's not worth losing your brother._

Satisfied, Brambleclaw headed over to where Ferncloud came from the warriors den, and sat near the swollen fresh-kill pile, her pale green eyes flickering as she scanned the prey. The dark tabby sat next to her, feeling anger well up inside his chest, as he spied the familiar robin-egg speckled fur of Ashfur's littermate.

"Brambleclaw? What's that look for?" She mewed quizzically, her green eyes glittering. "I'm sorry you detest Ashfur so, but like it or not, he's my brother. That's no reason to act so grudgingly towards me, or my little Birchpaw..."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Birchpaw is my apprentice – no matter the color of his fur, he's still the same cat. I have nothing against you, either, Ferncloud... it's just... Ashfur..."

Ferncloud nodded and licked Brambleclaw's ear. "Please don't hate Ashfur so much – he tries his best not to love Squirrelflight, and you've got to sympathize with him, you really do. Squirrelflight doesn't even love him a little – she loves you, and is only using Ashfur as a plaything to make you jealous. She'll come back to you, don't worry..."

Brambleclaw winced, and turned from Ferncloud. _I wish I could believe that_, he thought, sighing bitterly as the wind picked up some dust and carried it into his dark coat. His long, brush brown tail wrapped around his light brown tabby paws as he waited for Birchpaw to come out of the apprentice den.

The sun was high over head before a flecked gray head poked out of the ferns, and Birchpaw, naught but a blur of gray, burst into the light, his eyes wide with excitement. "Brambleclaw! Isn't it about time I was made a warrior?"

Brambleclaw blinked. "I don't know... you've been assessed not that long ago, so I don't think–"

"Two moons ago!" Birchpaw interrupted. "Please just talk to Firestar? Please?" His wide, innocent pale yellow eyes glimmered with slight hope as he gazed into Brambleclaw's amber hues so like his father's.

"Y–yes," he stammered, nodding, "I'll certainly speak to Firestar..." He stared blankly down at his apprentice's flecked coat, and anger boiled within him once more before whirling around, his ears flat against his skull and his tail flicking with anger.

_I couldn't get the spot of deputy for starting fights with Ashfur – certainly over our leader's kit. I've got more important things to worry about, like proving my loyalty to Firestar, not padding after his daughter._

Shoving the ferns out of the way, Brambleclaw waited for acceptant to enter before padding into his leader's den. There was a flash of bright ginger fur, so like Squirrelflight's own, and two pools of leaf mold glared into Brambleclaw's amber slits.

"Brambleclaw? What is it?" Firestar meowed, his eyes narrowing. "I've got important things to do, so–"

"Firestar, I think it's time Birchpaw be made a warrior. He's an excellent fighter, hunter, and intelligent, too, so..."

"Of course... you're right," the ginger tom meowed, his green eyes glimmering with something that Brambleclaw couldn't read. Nodding, he stood, his head raised as he padded out of his den.

Firestar's muscles rippled beneath that thick ginger fur, and he meowed, "All cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!".

Brambleclaw's apprentice, Birchpaw, was the first out, followed by his kin; Spiderleg, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, and, finally, Ashfur, followed by Squirrelflight, whose green eyes glowed.

At seeing Ashfur, Brambleclaw felt his blood boil with anger, but then he noticed Birchpaw's look of anticipation, and all cat ebbed for now. This was his apprentice's day – and he wouldn't let his grudge for his mother's littermate spoil it.

"Brambleclaw, are you satisfied that this apprentice is to become a warrior?" Firestar prompted, his tail tip flicking.

The dark tabby's pride was bursting – he nodded, his gaze flickering like a campfire. "Yes," he mewed, dipping his head.

Firestar's eyes widened as he gazed at the pale sky. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors of StarClan. This apprentice has trained hard under your noble code, and in return I commend him to you as a warrior." The cat's flame-colored fur was ruffled in the breeze – his emerald gaze scorched Birchpaw's own amber one, and they met eyes like equals.

"Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

The gray tom's speckled fur bristled with excitement. "I do!"

Firestar dipped his head. "Then from this day forward, Birchpaw will be known as Birchstorm. StarClan honors your forethought and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Birchstorm! Birchstorm!" Cried the Clan, the loudest being from Brambleclaw, Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Brambleclaw was incredibly proud of his former apprentice – now a great warrior of the Clan – and raised his head high.

Birchstorm touched Firestar's shoulder with his pink nose, and moved away, his tail flicking as he padded to hunt with a very pale gray warrior with amber eyes named Sootfur, and Brackenfur, a golden-brown senior warrior, followed.

Brambleclaw knew tonight would be nice and warm – a perfect vigil for Birchstorm. Although it was cloudy, the air was warm and moist – a bit humid, though. Sighing, the broad-shouldered dark coated tom padded out of camp, catching a glimpse of dappled fur, and once more, rage ignited within his flaming heart.

_Ashfur..._

* * *

**Yay for Birchstorm! Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, as promised. Next should be up later today or tomorrow...**


End file.
